Brothers till the End
by REX and REY
Summary: E.O.D soldiers Brady and hunter have been dragged battle to battle fight to fight always getting the mission done. But for this mission their skills will be put to the test.  WHO WILL RISE AND WHO WILL FALL. come and find out   my 2nd fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Brothers till the End"**_

August 12, 2016

Sgt. Brady

86th E.O.D PACK

As I lay in my bunk wondering what my mate was doing at this vary monument, I heard a loud blast that could be heard from miles away. The sound of the blast rattled and violently shook the entire base. This un-expecting noise was so loud that it literally made me jump. When this I happened I relied on my instincts. I hoped off my bunk and I began to pack up my belongings.

I heard this many times, but it wasn't out of the ordinary, but I still took precautions. I ran out of my bunk room, and down one particular hall out of the hundreds of halls the base holds. I ran down and into another room where me and only specified people were assigned to, luckily I was one of them. I turned down another grey walled and white floor hallway and turned into another room labeled "Supplies". As I entered the room, I took note that others have beaten me to the room and took what they needed.

While I was packing my ruck, I just so happened to hear the foot prints of another soldier walk in. There, right in front of me, was Hunter (my battle buddy). Hunter was not very tall, but he was more built than the average soldier you usually see. His fur was mainly black and streaks of blue running partially down his body, accompanied with a few scars. As I sat there packing, Hunter leaned down near my side.

"Still not faster than me bro." Hunter chuckles lightly as he watched me pack my belongings.

"Ha ha ha, one day I will catch up to you." I said sarcastically, shaking my finger at him ever so slightly as I didn't stop to search for my things. I stood up and placed my left hand on my waist and my right hand on the top of my right eye brow.

"If I had placed it here, and the others came and got there stuff, then it would be… Ah, here it is." I said as I found what I was looking for, grasping a picture of someone important. Hunter smiled and shook his head slightly. I ignored him and continued to pack the last of my belongings and placed in in my ruck. When I was finished, I threw my ruck onto my back with some help from Hunter from the weight it held when I placed all that I didn't want to forget.

"A little too much weight for ya, ain't it bro?" hunter chuckled as he easily lifted it and placed it correctly on my back. I chuckled and shook my back to readjust the un-even weight. I turned and saluted him, with Hunter saluting back. We both cut our salutes and I turned to head for the door, opening it and heading once again down the hallways to yet, another room.

We started to talk and joke around like we usually did in the mess hall as we start heading for the door to go get our orders, the door opens and out comes 2nd Lt. Ella. Upon seeing her, both I and Hunter pop to attention.

"ROOM, A-TEN-HUT!" I yell, but not realizing it was only Hunter and I in the hallway, making 2nd Lt. Ella giggle softly.

"Carry on." She said very calmly.

"Boys you have your work cut out for you today." She says handing over a folder to me. I took it and opened it up, and Lt. Ella continued to talk.

"It's General Juhziz, he's back." Lt. Ella continued as she looked both at me and Hunter for responses. I held the folder loosely in my grasp, not believing what I heard. I turned my head to look at Hunter with a confused, worrying, but yet exciting look. Hunter gave back a worried and confused look upon seeing my excitement.

"Why are you so excited? It's General Juhziz!" Hunter shouted, but coughed and pounded his chest like something else made him do so.

"We got this," I said waving the folder in my grasp in front of him.

"And we got some new things to see from him." I said with a smile.

"Its not the General who you used to know." Lt. Ella said, bursting my bubble.

"Wait, it isn't?" I asked, worried. Hunter just shook his head side to side with his left hand covering his eyes.

Looke here we have a little cliffhanger don't we. Well it looks like this General is very feared. What will happen next? Who will rise and who will fall? Guess you will have to find out next chapter.

And as always please remember to Review and tell me what you think.

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_


	2. The Dream

**A/N: Hey you guys. I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I'm working very hard to get them out as fast as I can so please bear with me on this. Well, as for the story, tell me what you think about it. Please 'Review' and I hope you like it. Well, here we go.**

**August 12, 2016**

**SGT. Brady**

**86****th**** E.O.D PACK**

"Wait. Wait just one minute. How do we know he's back ma'am?" I ask. I held the folder to my side. I looked at both the Lt. and Hunter, mainly seeing Hunter shaking his head side to side slightly.

"Come with me, you too Hunter. This is confidential." Ella said turning down a hallway to her left and walking down to the second door and turning the knob. She opened the door and walked inside with me and Hunter following. She closed the door and walked to a table that was in the middle of the room and took a seat, waiting for us.

Hunter and I took a seat across from her and sat down, seeing her watch us carefully as we sat.

"You haven't answered my question Lieutenant. How do we know he's back?" I asked with curiosity thick in my voice. I put the folder on the table and slid it to my left so it was out of the way.

"Well this came to us." Ella said handing me a letter. I watched as the Lieutenant reach behind her and pull something out. I was into what she was going to pull out that I forgot about Hunter beside me. Ella turned around and held some sort of piece of paper in front of her on the table with both her paws grasping the sides. She looked at me, but I didn't even bother to look at her, only seeing her small frown and her paws lightly picking up the paper and dropping on the table repeatedly.

I finally decided to look up after about a minute or so to see Ella with a face of extreme sadness. She slid the paper across the table. When I looked at her sliding the paper, I saw a slight pause before she continued and it was right there in front of me.

A letter.

I picked up the letter and looked at it in front of my face, but I saw Ella with her face down in sadness. I dropped the letter on the table, seeing her make any effort in seeing what was happening. I then lightly placed my paw under her muzzle and lifted her face so I could see her.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Read the letter, then I will explain." I paused for a minute, giving her a face of uncertainness.

"Alright." I answered after a while, removing my paw and grabbing the letter once again.

"Hunter, come over he…." I called out to him, but was cut short when I saw Hunter asleep at the corner of the table.

"…Never mind. I'm going to just let him sleep." I sighed and began to open the letter, not knowing what will happen.

DATE UNKNOWN

CPL. Hunter

86th E.O.D PACK

_**Dream**_

_Darkness was everywhere, seeing nothing, but could hear the loud ringing that was always in audible unless put somewhere quiet. Now, voices could be heard, but not much of it due to the buzzing of bullets being fired overhead. _

"Hey bud! Come on! Snap out of it! I need you to take point!" Brady yells. The buzzing of bullets was being shot over head and I could hear the sound of concrete being shot.

"Bro, what happened?" I asked as I lifted myself off the ground and wiped my face.

"You were hit by a M67 grenade." Brady yells as he tosses a grenade over our cement cover and hearing the explosion, accompanied by screams of pain. Dirt flew where we were at, but not bothering me a bit.

"Damn, really? Wait…" I started to check myself, patting over my body, "I'm not hurt." I said in confusion.

I heard him laugh a little. I diverted my attention and began to focus on the real matter here.

"Then I guess you are not hurt bro. All you got was really bad shell shock form what I can see." Brady laughed as he ducked from being shot and crawled to where the Hum-V was at.

"Haha, yeah I know." I said putting my paw over my head. I took my paw away from my head and picked up my M4A1. I slid out the clip just so I could see the first round.

"Now what did you need Boss?" (_**A/N: Brady's nickname is Boss)**_ I said slamming the clip back in and cocking my rifle.

"Ok Hunter this is what I need you to do. I want you to cover me while I put the suit on. Can you do that?" Boss said in a commanding voice and placing his paw on my left shoulder; looking straight into my eyes.

"Uh…one question Boss." I asked as I turn to see what he was exactly putting on.

"Ok shoot." Boss responded as he punched in a few number on a package and hearing the beeping of acceptance and the package opening.

"Why do you need that?" I asked as I pointed at a black suit he was pulling out that was unrecognizable.

"Remember when we were young like a few years back?" He chuckled as he unzipped the suit.

"Yeah, why?" I asked dumbfounded as I saw him slid in the suit.

"Do you remember MW3?"

"No, like I spent my young days playing movies from Pixar, of course I do. Good times. Why?"

"Well I just got the assault fifteen kill streak haha." Boss laughed as he zipped the suite up and put the mask on.

"Juggernaut?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah juggernaut."

"Haha, no problem bro. I got your back." I said reaching my arm out like I was about to arm wrestle. Boss grabbed my paw and looked at me.

"Brothers till the End." He said completely serious.

"Damn strait." I said as we squeezed each other's paws and turned to where the enemy was shooting at us.

"Ok Hunter you ready?" Boss asked as he walked to the edge of the cement barrier and was ready to do whatever he was going to do.

"Ready Boss!" I yelled as I heard an increase of gunfire.

"Ok…three…..two…one GO GO GO!" Boss commanded.

I dove to get some where I can cover Boss. As I landed on the ground I let out four quick shots.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

Before the last shell hit the ground, the four men in front of me were falling back, dead. Their heads shot and muscle reflex pulling the trigger of one of the enemy's gun.

"Nice shot bro." Boss said over his radio.

"It's what I do best." I chuckled as I stood up and aimed down the sights and shot anything that belong to an enemy or was the enemy.

Looking down the street, I saw at least thirty five enemies coming for us. Each that was running to the sides of the street and shooting, praying they could hit someone.

"SHIT! Boss we have at least thirty five enemies coming our way. What's your ETA?

"I have a small problem. The suit's zipper came undone and busted off when I was trying to zip it back up. Protect my backside!" Boss commanded.

"_I got this!" _I said to myself. Aiming down my sights. I take six shots, each hitting their target. I dove to the side, escaping fire and landing next to a broken down building from a missile earlier.

"I got two shots." I said to myself with a sigh.

"Juggernaut is not a go." I heard the static of the radio from Boss.

"Ok Boss. I will support you from the Hum-V." I answer back.

The next thing I heard was Boss yelling over the suit's radio.

"TAKE THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKERS AHHHHHHHHH!" then the shots from his M60 filled the air. Then for some reason everything seemed to slow down like frame by frame as I took two more lives. I looked at Boss to see him standing in the middle of the road. He was also in a wide stance with the M60 resting on his hip, firing away. I snapped back to regular time to hear my radio.

"CPL. Hunter, this is LT. COL. Ross. I need stats on your team mate. His vitals have flat lined and we are not getting a feed from his helmet cam. I need that report ASAP CLP!"

"Ma'am, Boss is in the suit. His vital gage and helmet are in the truck."

"Why is he in the suit! There are no bombs in that sector!" As she finished what she had to say, time started to slow down again. I looked up for a spit second to see how Boss was doing. There he was, still firing away. But as I started to look down at my watch, something shiny down the road caught my eye. I pulled my rifle up and changed my hybrid sight to a low power sniper scope. I put it up to my face. What I saw sent chills from my head all the way to my tale.

"SHIT! It's General Juhziz! What's he doing here? I have to get Boss over here." As that thought passed my mind, I saw the General raise a fist in the air with one claw out. The shiny metallic box was in his hand and a smile on his face.

"I don't think so fucker!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger _*click* _my heart sank. I jumped up to yell at Boss to get over here.

"BOSS GET OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled. He turned to run to me.

"I'm on my way." Said Boss.

_**BOOM**_

_**BAM**_

I was thrown on to the hood of the Hum-V by the massive explosion. I rolled off the hood with a grunt and fell flat on the ground, pain surging throughout my back.

"Boss what's your stats!" I manage to yell through the radio, hoping for a response.

_***static***_

"Boss!" I yelled again. I rolled on my stomach and tried to get up, but my back felt like it was either broken or strained.

_***static***_

I managed to get up to see what happened. I got to my feet and walked out from between the Hum-V's left side and a wall. There, siting up on the right wheel was Boss. I ran over to him. When I got there, his helmet's face mask had a lot of crakes on it and the inside had blood covering most of it. I quickly took the helmet off and saw his face dripping with blood from a large cut on the forehead.

He had multiple cuts, mainly two that stood out were the large gash on his forehead and the burns around his neck.

"Come on, wake up." I said shaking him lightly. But he didn't move.

"Hunter" _***cough* *cough***_ boss rasped out.

"Hey man stay with me. Help is on the way." I encouraged as I grabbed my radio and right when I was about to call in evacuation, Boss lifted his arm and stopped me.

"No man. This is the end of the road for me."

"Don't think like that man! Come on, stay with me!"

He did say anything. He just opened his breast pocket and pulled out a picture of his mate.

"Hunter, you need to do something for me."_** *cough***_

"What do you need man?"

"She is having my pups soon. When you get back, tell my pups about me and tell my mate I love her." _***cough* *cough* *cough* **_

"No man, you will tell them!" I pleaded as I shook him a little harder.

"Hunter, no wolf could ask for a better brother." Boss held his paw up to me.

"Brothers till the End." He said

"Brothers till the End." I said through gritted teeth, holding back the tears.

As the words left my muzzle, I felt his grip get looser and looser till is paw fell. Soon after that, four Hum-V's pulled up around me and a bunch of soldiers jumped out of them and they started securing the area. Two wolves walked towards me, but I didn't bother who they were. All I knew was that it was Ella and Ross and they both ran to me when they saw me.

"Thank goodness you are ok Hunter." Ella said sounding so happy

"What happened to you guys?" Ross asked worried. Both oblivious to what happened and seeing me slumped over a juggernaut suit.

"Hunter, where is Boss?" both Ella and Ross asked at the same time.

All I did was raise my paw, dangling Boss' dog tags. I heard them both broke down crying, but it wasn't effecting me, just the loss of my brother.

Then everything went black.

_**REALITY **_

I woke up from my nightmare the same way I left the nightmare, with Ella crying.

Well there it is guys. What did you think? Please 'Review' and tell me how I did. And again, sorry for the slow updates. One more thing, I now have a fan page on Facebook (I will put a link to it on my profile) but please come and take a look at it and share it.

Try reading my other stories also

"_**Repairing a Broken Heart"**_

_**And**_

"_**Scars From Another"**_

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_


	3. I'M BACK

I'M BACK

I'm sorry for being gone for so long. But I'm back and better then ever. I will not say what has been going on. But if you do want to know just PM me. Now enjoy this song

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to tell you no lies

Sit back and sip on this notion

I'm back to put it in drive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

I'm back to cause a commotion

I'm back to demoralize

Sit back and feel the emotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

When the sound goes boom

What ya gonna do

Make a make a move

Motherfucker

When the sound goes boom

Watch out I'm back

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to reemphasize

Get back don't need your promotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

I'm back because of devotion

I'm back to capitalize

Sit back and feel the explosion

I'm back to put it in drive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

What ya gonna do

When the sound goes boom

What ya gonna do

Make a make a move

Motherfucker

When the sound goes boom

Watch out I'm back

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to tell you no lies

Sit back and feel the emotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

I'M BACK by DOPE


	4. HELP!

Guys I have been out for a long time now and I have lost all motivation for all of my stories. I'm sorry but I need to get my motivation back so what I need is reviews it helps a lot. And I need to know if I should continue with them or just stop. So guys please help me out here. I will forever be in your favor.

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_


End file.
